The Faith
by Twilight Drama Teach
Summary: Isabella Swan lives a solitary existence. Bella is a daughter of The Faith. She is isolated and segregated, but all that is about to change. Today is September 13. Bella’s sixteenth birthday, and at 11:58pm, things will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

THE FAITH

By TwilightDramaTeach

Beta: aspire2write

Summary: Isabella Swan lives a solitary existence. She is the only child of a single parent father. Bella is also a daughter of The Faith. She is isolated and segregated, but all that is about to change. Today is September 13. It's Bella's sixteenth birthday, and at 11:58 pm, the time of her birth, things will never be the same.

Prologue - The Faith: Over thirty years ago, Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi came to the small town of Forks, Washington, to begin a special society that would embrace their own personal ideals. They became known as Father Aro, Father Caius and Father Marcus, and their beliefs were simple.

Keep the boys and girls apart until they were able to reproduce thus creating more members for The Faith. Keep the women quiet and pregnant, and let the men believe they were in control of their own destiny, telling them only what was essential. Finally, everything should be available for The Fathers to enjoy, be it money, women, anything. To increase its membership, The Faith began to reach out to the world at large. They collected runaways and the homeless, bringing them into the security of The Faith.

As it always seems to happen, there came a time when The Faith began to have more women than men, and The Fathers had to get creative to solve this problem. They developed a two-part solution. First, they created the Lifemate Ritual. On a girl's sixteenth birthday, she would have her Lifemate chosen for her by The Fathers. At the exact time of her birth, the relationship would be consummated and the couple bonded. This replaced the typical marriage ceremony. As for the man, in order to be assigned a Lifemate, he had to have reached his maturity, at least 21 years of age, and be in good standing with The Faith.

The second part of The Father's solution became known as The Bearing House. If no Lifemate was available at the time of a girl's sixteenth birthday, she would be sent to The Bearing House, where her body would be given into service of The Faith. She would be required to conceive and give birth to children of The Faith. These children would be fathered by Father Aro, Father Caius, and Father Marcus, as well as any other men they deemed worthy of such a gift.

These girls were pampered and praised for doing such great and wonderful work for The Faith. The children were either raised in The Bearing House or given to childless couples of The Faith to be raised. Three baby boys born in The Bearing House were Brother Demetri, Brother Felix, and Brother James. They were the sons of Father Aro, Father Marcus and Father Caius and had been trained from a young age to eventually assume responsibility for running The Faith. Until that time, they were controlling The Bearing House.

September 13 7:45 AM Bella's POV

The day began the same as any day in my life. My alarm blasted me out of bed. I showered, dried my plain brown hair which matched my boring brown eyes, dressed in my uniform, gathered my studies, and went down to breakfast. My dad was waiting in the kitchen for me.

"Morning Bells, what's all this stuff?" He asked.

"Just getting ready for Studies, Dad," I replied, wondering why my dad was asking me such a ridiculous question.

"Bella, don't you know what today is?"

"Sure, it's Thursday."

"Bells, the date?" He waited expectantly for me to respond. "It's September 13." Again, he waited. "Your birthday!" I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Today is your sixteenth birthday. No more studies, you know. By midnight tonight my little girl will be all grown up in the eyes of The Faith." Charlie finished. He had a misty look in his eye, but I could tell he was please to see me taking my place in our society.

I sat in my chair letting my oatmeal get cold as my mind wandered away from what my father had just revealed. How could I have lost track of the day? Today was NOT just like every other day. Today my life was going to change forever. _Am I ready for where my life is going? Do I really know everything I need to know in order to take care of and raise a child?_ I knew I would not need to worry about a Lifemate. The other girls at Studies had prepared me for that.

Tanya Denali was born twenty-nine hours before me, and yesterday, The Fathers assigned her to the only male available for The Ritual. _I guess I feel as ready as ever to move into The Bearing House, even if Brother James does give me the creeps._ I wonder if this confusion is what my mother felt. Did Renee feel this sense of losing herself in order to take her place in The Faith? _Is this feeling why she ran?_ I sat in my dad's kitchen praying to whoever was out there listening that I wouldn't turn out to be the same kind of woman as my mother.

Renee's Story 3rd Person

On a rare sunny day in Seattle, a group of volunteers from The Faith's Outreach Program found a group of teens living under an overpass. One of the teens was Renee Dwyer. At fourteen, she had fled Phoenix, Arizona, after her alcoholic mother fell down the stairs for the last time. Her mother's life was over, but Renee vowed she would not stick around to see what Foster Care had to offer.

She was brought into the folds, educated in the ways of The Faith, and on her sixteenth birthday, she met Charlie Swan, her Lifemate. To Renee it looked like her life was finally on track. Poor Renee, looks can be deceiving. Before she was seventeen, she was pregnant and wondering how she ended up there. She wasn't ready to be a parent. Soon after, a beautiful baby girl was born, and Renee gave her a beautiful name, Isabella.

Renee gave her daughter nine months to grow and three months to thrive, and then on a rainy Friday morning she placed a note on the mantle for Charlie, kissed her beautiful sleeping baby, and walked out the door without looking back. Renee just couldn't deal with being the kind of woman The Faith demanded. She wasn't the type to remain quiet and say "Yes dear," to whatever any man said was right. She wanted to be young and free and enjoy everything the world had to offer. So she did the only thing she could; she abandoned her "husband," her baby, and The Faith.

September 13 4:30 PM 

Across town at The Faith compound, Father Marcus briefs Father Aro and Father Caius on the events of last night's Ritual.

"To say I was shocked is an understatement! How is it possible this got past our screening? I thought Carlisle was going to explode on the spot. I was only able to control the situation by promising a replacement before the end of the day today," Marcus explains as he paced around the room.

"Marcus, calm down. We will simply call Felix, find a suitable replacement, and all will be well. Once the Cullen's are mollified, we will investigate how the girl's lapse escaped our screening." Pushing a button on the phone, Aro speaks quickly to the man on the other end of the line.

"Demetri, my son, please connect me with Brother Felix. Felix? We have a small situation, and I need the name of the next available young woman. What do you mean, six months? We do not have six months! I was certain I recalled another, has she already arrived at The Bearing House? Excellent! 11:58? We'll have to move quickly if this is going to work." Aro replaces the receiver.

"Marcus, call Carlisle Cullen. Tell him the situation has been resolved. He and his sons should meet us outside Chief Swan's home at 10 PM this evening. Yes gentlemen, all three of us will preside over this Ritual."

September 13 9:30 PM

Bella spends the day preparing for her departure to The Bearing House. She gathers what she feels she can use to make a new life for herself outside her father's home. She packs her favorite books, _Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, _and_ Romeo and Juliet_. She takes her favorite jeans and her Chucks not really knowing if she would ever get to wear them again. She makes several meals and freezes them so Charlie isn't forced to eat at the Diner every night. She makes a priority of seeing him taken care of properly. As evening turns to night, Bella stays quietly in her room until the doorbell disturbs her peaceful solitude.

"Brother James, it's good to see you," Charlie says as he ushers the blond haired man through the door.

"Thank you, Charlie. I've come to see Isabella to her final destination." The seemly gleeful announcement from Brother James causes Charlie to wince. He had hoped this would not be the way things went for his daughter. He prayed that she would be given a Lifemate and be a wife and mother to his grandchildren. It seems his prayers were not to be granted. Brother James' arrival means Bella will be going to The Bearing House.

"Bells is up in her room. I'll just run up and get her."

"Allow me, Charlie. It is better for Isabella to learn her place early. She is no longer your child, but a daughter of The Faith, and it is time for her to begin her responsibilities. Please do not disturb us as I prepare her for her new life." Brother James is halfway up the stairs as he finishes his speech. Though Charlie is uncomfortable, he watches as Brother James enters Bella's room without knocking.

September 13 9:48 PM Carlisle's POV

Outside the simple white house owned by the Chief of Police, I wait not so patiently, with my sons, for the evening to reach its promised conclusion. I simply want for my youngest son, the things I have with Esme, my Lifemate, a happy life with a woman who can be his partner in all things. Though this isn't the exact ideals of The Faith, I know it works for me and is working for my other sons.

I am certain this night will end better than the previous one did. Discovering Edward's assigned Lifemate was not pure, in the middle of The Ritual, was shocking to say the least. I know the young lady in question tonight, and she is, in my opinion, beautiful, sweet and will be dedicated to her Lifemate. I know her because I have treated her many times in the Emergency Room where I work. Isabella is beautiful, yes, but graceful she is not.

I glance around the car, taking in my sons. I can't help the look of pride that crosses my face. Emmett, with his dark hair and rich coffee eyes, is a successful contractor. He and his Lifemate, Rosalie, are expecting their first child in a few months. Jasper, the spitting image of me, is happily researching and writing his historical biographies. His Lifemate, Alice, is his exact opposite. She is hyperactive, where he is sedate. She brings an air of frivolity to Jasper's life, while he has a calming influence on hers. I can't imagine two better matched people.

Finally, I turn to look at Edward. He is the baby. People outside the family often laugh, trying to figure out where Edward's looks came from, as I have blond hair and piercing blue eyes, and Esme has hair the color of flowing caramel and brown eyes. His coppery bronze hair is a gift from Esme's mother, and the vivid green eyes descend from my Irish grandfather. The combination leaves a trail of heartbroken young women in its wake. Edward, following in his father's footsteps, has just started his Residency in pediatrics, at Forks General Hospital. He will eventually open his own pediatrics practice. Edward seems to have a wonderful rapport with children. Esme and I often discuss what an incredible father Edward will be, as we snuggle together in our bed late at night.

The flash of headlights tugs me out of my reverie. The Fathers limousine pulls up slowly and parks behind us. It seems this evening's proceedings are about to begin. I can only hope that the ending is indeed a happy one, for everyone involved.

September 13 9:54 PM Bella's POV 

The sound of Brother James entering my room minutes ago was like my worst nightmare coming to life. He has yet to say anything; he just stares at me with the most angelic smile on his face. It seems to me he is more closely related to Lucifer than the Angel Gabriel, but I quickly put those thoughts from my head. Finally he starts.

"Good evening, Isabella. I see you have prepared your bags for your trip. I am very glad to tell you, I will be your guide on your journey to your new life in my Bearing House." I blanch at his use of the word my, as if he owns The Bearing House and everyone in it. "I believe, Isabella, you need to be taught the proper respect for your position. On your knees, now!" He grabs my arm and yanks me down; my knees banging roughly on the floor in his haste. I wince from the quick rush of pain.

"I know that in your Studies you have been taught the way to please a man! You will demonstrate your skills for me here and now!" With that, he undoes his pants, yanks out his engorged cock and holds it proudly in front of my face. It is all I can do to keep from gagging at the sight of it. "Open!" He says sharply. I do as I was told, and he shoves himself between my open lips. "Oh yes, Isabella. I have been waiting for this night. I can't wait to get you back to The House. I have such plans for you….Oh yes, just like that bitch! I plan to keep this big cock up inside you so much…..You will be bearing my sons, very soon! I'll keep you pregnant so that no other can touch you. You will be mine and mine alone!"

Brother James continues to grunt and moan as I struggle to breathe. I cannot allow the fear and revulsion I feel at his words to surface. _I am fulfilling my destiny, right?_ Besides, if Brother James isn't pleased, things could get so much worse for me. As he begins to pump in and out of my mouth faster and faster, the bedroom door bursts open.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Father Aro's face is rapidly turning the same shade of purple as Brother James' deflating member. He quickly shoves himself back into his slacks. In the doorway and down the hall I see Father Caius and Father Marcus, as well as a blond man I seem to recognize but can't place. As happy as I am for the miraculous save I have just received, I am also quite sure I have no idea what is about to happen.

"James, explain yourself this instant." This comes from Father Caius, who is also Brother James' biological father.

"Father, I…I …came…..I arrived from The Bearing House to help young Isabella here begin her journey. I knew…….I mean… I was told earlier that she would be joining us there, this evening." I can see Brother James try desperately to dig his way out of this giant hole he created.

"Gentleman, perhaps we can deal with what we have just witnessed a bit later. We do have other things to attend to at the moment." Father Marcus, ever the peacemaker, speaks up.

"Agreed," Father Aro proclaims. "Brother James, it seems you are not aware that things have changed in the last few hours. Isabella here will no longer be joining us at The Bearing House. She and young Edward Cullen will be completing The Ritual in just a short while.

Your services are, however, needed at the Denali residence. It seems Miss Tanya will be your new addition. You are dismissed, for now." Father Aro turns away, as if he can't stand to look at Brother James. "Oh and James, do not think this little indiscretion will go unpunished."

By the end of his speech, Father Aro's voice is no more than a menacing whisper. It has me cowering on the floor of my bedroom as we all wait for Brother James to be on his way. As his retreating figure leaves the room, I take a moment to think about what I have heard. _The Ritual? I am being assigned a Lifemate after all? What in the world could Tanya Denali have done to have her Lifemate revoked?_ Nothing is making any sense. _Wait, did he say Cullen? Why is that name so familiar?_ I begin to wonder if this night is ever going to end.

Father Aro calls Charlie up to my room, and asks to speak to both of us alone. This is very unusual. A daughter is never included in discussions about her future.

"Isabella, I know this situation is a bit out of the ordinary, but I feel I must make sure you are, how shall I phrase this, undamaged. Did Brother James harm you in any way?"

I swallow carefully before answering. "Other than what you saw, he was a little forceful and said some vile things, but I am not injured, Sir." Charlie keeps looking back and forth between me and Father Aro, trying to figure out what he is missing.

"What exactly happened up here?" Charlie askes. I look at Father Aro, begging him with my eyes to keep my father in the dark. He doesn't need to know what The Fathers witnessed. It would kill him to know he had not been able to protect me even in his own home. "Charlie, explanations are better left for another time. We have a Ritual that needs to be started rather quickly, yes?" Charlie simply nods, but I can tell he is not thrilled about being kept out of the loop.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his sons are here. I'm sure you heard there was a little problem with Edward's Lifmate. As Isabella is the next available candidate, we are here to conduct The Ritual." My mind is spinning. _Cullen?_ _Isn't he the handsome doctor who always takes care of me at the Emergency Room? Could I possibly be joining his family? _My life certainly is taking some strange twists and turns.

September 13 10:15 PM Edward's POV

"What the hell is taking so long?" I'm not really talking to anyone in particular. My brothers are watching me pace and snickering. I know I am impatient, but this is taking a ridiculously long time. Chief Swan is sitting in his kitchen watching me make a fool of myself. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to curse." He looks at me, laughs, and waves off my apology.

I am going through my mind trying to remember if I have ever seen Chief Swan's daughter. You would think the man would have recent pictures of her in his home, but the only one I can find is on the mantle. It is from the day she came home from the hospital I guess. She is just a tiny bundle being held by her mother, while the Chief has his arm wrapped protectively around the both of them. She couldn't be the mahogany haired goddess I have been meeting in my dreams the last few weeks, so what does it matter.

Ever since I came home from Dartmouth, I have been dreaming of this mysterious girl. I only saw her once at The Faith Compound. I had gone out there with Dad to give immunizations to the children at The Bearing House. As I got out of the car, I spotted a group of girls, in uniform, on their way to Studies. I watched them for a moment, when one of the girls tripped over nothing at all. I couldn't see her face, but she had the most beautiful mahogany hair. It was waist length and curled gently at the ends. One of her friends grabbed her elbow to keep her from falling. I glanced at my dad and he had a huge smile on his face as he shook his head. I wanted to ask him then who she was, but we were mobbed by the children. They know we bring candy with us as a reward for the brave ones.

I am brought back to the here and now by a stomping on the stairs. I look up and see Brother James. He does not look happy. James and I have never gotten along. He is closer to Emmett's age than mine, but for some reason I have always been the target of his rage. He graduated when I started school, and he couldn't stand the fact that I was good enough to play on the Varsity Baseball team. As a senior, he was warming the bench, while I was a starting freshman. He had the world handed to him on a silver platter at home, but at school he had to make his own way, and he just couldn't hack it. I was lucky; most of the time I was protected by my friends or my brothers, but there were a few times I came home with black eyes and bruises because I wasn't able to get past him.

At the bottom of the stairs, he shoves past me, muttering under his breath.

"She was supposed to be mine. Asshole Cullen's always getting in my way." He knows I can hear him, but apparently so could Emmett and Jasper. They stand, joining me to create a wall, blocking him in.

"Do you have something to say, Brother?" I ask. I can see Chief Swan getting to his feet. "You think you are so much better than everyone else. You are nobody." Brother James stops talking and suddenly takes a swing at me. I am much quicker than I used to be, and dodge his fist. Jasper and Emmett grab him before I can even get close.

"Come on now Jimmy boy, you wouldn't want any of your Daddies upstairs to hear about you brawling with the peasants." Emmett pipes in.

"This isn't over Cullen," he snaps as he struggles to get away. I nod for my brothers to release him. He moves toward me with his hands raised, open, as if he is on a peace mission. He leans in close enough to whisper. "Just try not to wonder where exactly I touched her; and with what." And with that he grabs his package so I don't have to wonder at all.

That is the last straw. I pull back my fist and slam it straight into his face. I may not have even met this girl yet, but no one deserves to be so disrespected! I only get the one punch in before Chief Swan steps between us.

"All right now boys, that's enough. Brother James, I expect you have some place you need to be." The Chief is giving both of us an out. I can only hope James will take it. It certainly won't make a good impression, brawling in my future father-in-law's living room.

Before Brother James has a chance to choose, Father Aro calls down the stairs. "Charlie, could you please join us in Isabella's room?" _They need Charlie upstairs? Is she ok? Should I follow him up? They didn't ask for me, and Dad is up there. I wish they would just let me see her; I can't stand not knowing._ Charlie waits until Brother James leaves the house and then heads upstairs. My dad comes to the head of the stairs and gives me a thumbs up sign, trying to reassure me that everything is alright. He slips back into the room. _I am again left to wonder, what the hell is taking so long?_

September 13 10:35 PM Bella's POV

After Father Aro explains the situation, he heads back downstairs with the others to fill them in. It seems my room is too small and can't hold the minimum number of people required to attend The Ritual. It is decided that we will all proceed to the Cullen's home and have The Ritual take place there. Charlie and I will follow The Father's limousine, while the Cullens travel ahead so that everything is prepared.

Throughout all of this, no asks me how I feel. No one says, "Is this ok with you, Bella?" Everyone assumes I am fine.

I am not fine. I am freaking out. I am prepared to belong to The Bearing House. I am not prepared to be a Lifemate. _What if I can't remember all the rules? I didn't pay close attention in Studies; I never thought I needed too._ Well I certainly hope this man is compassionate, because I am going to need a lot of compassion and patience to make a success of my new life.

Suddenly, Charlie and I are pulling into a driveway, in front of the most beautiful house I have ever seen. I don't even remember getting into the cruiser._ How could we possible be here already?_ I am greeted at the front door by three absolutely stunning women. They are introduced to me as the Mrs. Cullens. _I guess I'll be the fourth._ Esme, who is to be my mother-in-law in little more than an hour, and my future sister in-laws, Rosalie and Alice, are smiling reassuringly at me.

The ladies escort me upstairs to a very masculine but tastefully decorated room. I am told it belongs to Edward. _Who is this Edward? I have yet to meet him._ They assure me I'll be meeting him soon enough. _Wait, did I say that out loud?_

Esme explains, "Isabella, since your mother isn't present, I need to make sure you understand what will happen during The Ritual. Do you have any questions?" All three are looking at me expectantly.

I reply, "Would you all please call me Bella. My whole name sort of makes me feel like a foreign film star. I understand the whole thing in principle, but I am kind of worried about Peg A fitting into Slot B, if you know what I mean." Esme and Alice try hard to cover their laughter, but Rosalie lets out a loud chuckle.

"Are they still using that old analogy in Studies? I bet Mrs. Cope is still telling girls they get babies from French Kissing too. Bella, I promise you, I did a lot more than French Kissing with Emmett to get this way," Rose says as she pats her baby bump.

Esme continues, "I promise you, Bella, everything will fit just fine when the time comes. Hopefully you will be experiencing so much pleasure you will not notice the few moments of pain that must occur. Now let's get you ready, shall we?" Alice and Rose help me change into a long white silk robe, while Esme turns down the bed. _Everything must be happening in this room. I'm glad. It is a soothing place and I already feel at home here._

Esme is going around the room lighting what appears to be hundreds of candles. Once this is completed, she sends Alice and Rosalie to check if the men need any refreshments.

"Sweetie, you look so uncertain. There is nothing to fear. Do everything that is asked of you tonight and know it is the one time your privacy will be so invaded. Afterward, you and Edward will be able to spend some time getting to know one another." Just before she leaves the room she says, "Bella lie down on the bed, and close your eyes. The waiting will be over soon, and you'll need to be well rested." Then she is gone. I am left alone to compose myself the best I can and wait for whatever is to come.

September 13 11:30 PM Edward's POV

It seems like I have been waiting forever. I am pacing around Emmett's room like a crazy man. She is here. I was able to catch a glimpse of her as she entered the house. It is her! The girl I have been fantasizing about. She will be my Lifemate. Mahogany hair and rich, chocolaty brown eyes, on the outside, she is perfect. I can only hope she is just as perfect on the inside. I am joined by my father and brothers.

"Edward, all of The Fathers have decided to be present for tonight's celebration." _All of them, what, are we putting on a dog and pony show here?_ I roll my eyes but nod at my dad that I understand. "It's almost time; are you ready? " my father asks casually. "Do you have any last questions? I know we did this last night, but I thought I'd ask just in case." I think for a moment.

"Dad, do you know the girl? I thought maybe you might have recognized her."

A small smile creeps to his face.

"Yes, I do know her, Edward. I have met her several times in fact. I shouldn't be telling you this. She is a kind and beautiful girl, but she can't walk across a flat surface without tripping over thin air. I believe you and she will be a brilliant match." I can't help but laugh a little over my dad's comment, as I have seen it for myself first hand.

"Do you know her name?" I ask. Again he smiles.

"Isabella, but your mother says she prefers Bella. Do be careful son. We wouldn't want The Fathers to believe you were already acquainted with her." I simply nod my head. _Isabella, Bella. I can finally put a name to the beautiful picture in my head._

September 13 11:58 PM Bella's POV.

The click of the door stirs me. I must actually have dozed off. I can't imagine how, with all the nerves I am feeling. I know people talk about feeling butterflies when they're nervous, but I'm feeling bats, vampire bats.

I raise my head and my eyes meet the most incredibly rich and vivid green orbs. I can't pull myself away to even look at who else was in the room. The clearing of a throat draws my attention, but not my focus.

"Let us begin."

I take the hand that is extended and stand as gracefully as possible. I finally notice this green-eyed Adonis is dressed as I am, in a simple white robe. _Wait, does that mean what I think it does?_ Before I can really comprehend what is happening, Father Aro begins.

"My family in The Faith, we are here this night to witness the bonding of Edward and Isabella. We will watch as they are joined as Lifemates and The Ritual is consummated." I suddenly notice the room is filled with people. Father Marcus and Father Caius are flanking Father Aro. The presence of all The Fathers doesn't seem to concern anyone else, so I let it go. Dr. Cullen and Esme are standing next to the man I have just discovered is Edward. Rose, Alice, and their husbands are standing together next to the Cullen's. It is then that I notice Charlie standing next to me. I can see the tears welling in his eyes. It seems sad that he has to face this alone. No one is here to help him send his only child into the world as an adult. _I hate my mother at this moment. It's her fault Charlie is doing this alone. She is a selfish woman. I finally know I am nothing like her, and I have my Dad to thank for that. _

Father Aro continues, "The Ritual begins with a kiss to the brow. This signifies a man's promise to care for his Lifemate, as parent cares for a child; protecting her physically as well as emotionally and spiritually." Edward places his hands on my shoulders and leans in to kiss me gently on the forehead. His lips are soft and he smells faintly of honey and pine. Without removing his hands, he looks to Father Aro.

"The second kiss is to the right cheek. With it, the man is letting his Lifemate know he will always guide her down the correct path. She must put her trust in him and follow where he leads."

Again, Edward leans into me, this time pulling me a little closer. As his lips brush my right cheek, he whispers, "Relax, Bella." He pulls away slowly with a slightly crooked grin gracing his beautiful face. _He said Bella. He knows my name._ I am suddenly flooded by the release of tension from my body. If his hands had not been clasping my shoulders, I would be a puddle on the floor.

"The third kiss," Father Aro instructs, "is to the left cheek. This is to remind them both to turn the other cheek. Forgiveness for slights and failures is essential. None of us is perfect, and we should not expect perfection from our Lifemate." I am already leaning in as Edward bends his head to my left cheek.

As he kisses me, he says, "You're doing beautifully." His voice is like crushed velvet, so smooth and soft against my skin. I know what is coming next. My heart is beginning to beat erratically as I wait for Father Aro to go on.

"The fourth and final kiss is to the lips. With this kiss, the man is revealing to his Lifemate what she can expect from him physically throughout their life together. He will be using her body for his pleasure as well as ensuring she conceives children for the continuance of The Faith. All of this must be conveyed in the last kiss."

Without hesitation, Edward pulls me to him. He moves his hands down my back and wraps his arms around my waist. Instinctually, I slide my arms around his neck. He lowers his face to mine and begins to kiss my lips. The pressure is firm and insistent, but his lips are soft and teasingly gentle. Then he is running his tongue along the seam of my lips asking for entrance.

Unsure, I gasp, and he quickly takes advantage, sliding his tongue along mine. _This feels amazing._ As our tongues dance around my mouth, my hands slide up, of their own accord, into his hair. It is soft and silky. As I gently rake my nails across his scalp, he moans into my mouth and pulls back, slowly ending our kiss. Before he straightens up completely he tells me. "That was incredible." This of course causes me to blush and look down at my bare feet. I hear a soft chuckle behind me as Charlie notices my red cheeks. _Go ahead and laugh Dad, we all know I got this silly red face from you._

I lift my head to see Edward smiling at me. I notice that our bodies are still very close together. I feel a poking sensation near my stomach and I know that he is aroused. One of the things they teach us in Studies is how to please our Lifemate. The thought of this brings me back to Brother James and his behavior in my bedroom. An unconscious shiver spreads through me. I know what is coming next and I am not sure I can handle it. Edward begins rubbing soothing circles on my back with his thumbs as if he can read my mind and knows the turn my thoughts have taken.

Father Aro clears his throat. "Let us continue. Edward, please assist Isabella to her knees." Edward moves away from me, but before he helps me move to the floor, he leans over to the bed and takes a pillow. He places it at my feet and then helps me kneel. That simple gesture tells me more about him than words could ever say. I know he will always be concerned with my comfort. I have no need to fear he will be rough or savage with me. I hear a soft sigh and glance up to see Esme with tears in her eyes. Dr. Cullen wraps his arm around her as they watch the wonderful man their son has grown into.

"Isabella, untie the belt on Edward's robe," Father Aro instructs me. I do as I am bid and am met with his very large manhood standing proudly at attention. In my eyes, even this part of him is beautiful. _How is this possible? The pictures I saw in Studies were always repulsive. _ But there is nothing repulsive about Edward. "As a woman of The Faith, Isabella, it is your duty to pleasure your Lifemate. You have been taught the proper way to do this, and now you must demonstrate your abilities. Begin when you are ready."

I close my eyes. My hands move to firmly grasp his beautifully throbbing cock. At my touch, I hear Edward swallow roughly. My eyes open and look up at him through my lashes. With closed eyes, his face holds a look of pure bliss. _All I did was touch him. I haven't even started and he is this happy. Wow! _I take one last glance up at him and notice he is now watching me, holding his breath, waiting for my next move.

Again, I close my eyes and bring my mouth to the tip of him. My tongue slips out to grab the bit of moisture that has pooled there. It tastes sweet and salty. I close my mouth around him. Before I even begin to move, Edward moans and I can feel him swell even more inside me. I revel in the thought that I am bringing him pleasure. _I'm actually doing this right!_ I begin sliding my mouth up and down his shaft, using my hands to cover what I can't fit in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around his length. I move at a leisurely pace exploring him with my mouth and tongue.

After several minutes, almost suddenly, Edward's hands slide gently into my hair, and he begins guiding me, encouraging me to increase my pace. His grasp is firm, but not forceful. It reassures me. I can hear his moans and soft grunts. I know this means he is enjoying the things I am doing. I hum at the idea of pleasing him and start moving even faster. I begin to lightly scrape my teeth across him. Edward grabs my head and holds me still.

He gives three quick pumps and shouts, "Oh, yes!" as he releases his hot seed down the back of my throat. _I always thought this would be disgusting, but hearing his enjoyment makes it anything but. I have pleased him, and I couldn't be happier about it._ The Faith tells me this is a duty, but I never knew I would find so much joy in the experience. I will gladly do this again and again if it brings us both back to these feelings. I quickly swallow down what is left in my mouth and use my tongue to clean Edward up. He is softly running his fingers through my hair, offering me praise without using words.

I barely have a chance to recover before I am instructed to again stand beside Edward. He bends over, grasps my elbow to help me rise and whispers, "Thank you."

I offer him a small smile. He gives me a quick nod as Father Aro begins his instructions again.

"Isabella, remove Edward's robe." I swallow, slowly slip the white silk off his shoulders, and let it pool on the floor at his feet. He seems so at ease standing in a room full of people with nothing covering him. I feel my breathing increase as I know I am next. _Will he like the look of my body? Did he see Tanya Denali? I can't compare to her. With her strawberry blonde hair and big boobs, I'll look like plain Jane. There is nothing special about me. _"Edward, please remove Isabella's robe." He pulls me closer and begins Father Aro's request.

He takes the end of the belt and pulls the bow undone. He slips the ties apart and lets them flutter to my side. The slick material slides down my shoulders before he can even guide it down. It is resting at my elbows, leaving my upper body bare. I hear a sharp intake of breath as Edward sees my breasts. _Is that a good sign? I wish I had listened to the girls at Studies as they gossiped about what they had learned from their friends. I am so not prepared for this._

Edward's hands on my arms bring me back. He is removing my robe before I can even think about it. I stand here in a room full of virtual strangers and my father with nothing on. It is cold, and I am completely embarrassed. Then Edward does the one thing that could make everything okay. He looks me up and down and blurts out, "My God, you are beautiful!" Father Aro reminds him to be silent, but my heart soars. _He thinks I'm beautiful!_

Father Aro continues The Ritual. "Lie down please." Before I can move on my own, Edward scoops me up with one arm under my knees and the other behind my back, and he places me reverently in the middle of the bed. It is soft and the linen feels crisp against my bare skin. He lies down beside me. "The final stage of The Ritual is the consummation of the relationship. Before this can happen, it must be proven that the woman is pure of body." Father Aro's words send a shiver down my spine. _How could I have forgotten this part?_ _What exactly did that mean? Who was going to prove I was pure and how were they going to prove it._ "As is tradition, a member of Edward's family will be asked to verify Isabella's virtue." I feel my eyes grow wide. _Who would it be?_ My heart begins to race, and my breathing is becoming erratic. Edward leans in and begins to whisper to me.

"It's okay. Dad will take care of it. I'll be here the whole time. Just close your eyes and listen to my voice."

Father Aro clarifies "Carlisle, I assume you will be doing the honors?" Without looking, I know he has responded in a positive manner. Even with Edward whispering his encouragement, I can feel my panic setting in. _This is barbaric. Lying on a bed, naked, with everyone watching Dr. Cullen verify that I am a virgin is the worst form of torture. It is humiliating. I don't think I will ever be able to look Dr. Cullen in the eye again._ I feel his weight as he sits at the foot of the bed.

Edward tells me, "Bend your knees up, Bella, and let them fall open. You're doing great, love, this part will be over in just a minute." Edward is holding one of my hands. His thumb is rubbing back and forth across my knuckles. He is trying his best to sooth me. _Did he just call me love? I'll have to think about that later._

I feel Dr. Cullen part my folds. It is taking everything I have not to scream at this point. I feel the tears as they begin to slide from my closed eyes into my hair. I feel the pressure of his fingers as they push up inside me and gasp at the pain I feel when they find what they are searching for. In the blink of an eye, the pressure and his fingers are gone, and I hear Dr. Cullen's voice state, "She is pure." A collective sigh is heard around the room, though I have no idea why. _Of course I'm pure. Was there ever a doubt? _Edward reaches up and wipes away my tears. He says, "All done. I promise it only gets better from here."

"Excellent!" Father Aro almost shouts. "Let us finish this. Edward, just as it is Isabella's duty to bring you pleasure, tonight it is your duty to please her. Just as her passion peaks, you will complete the bond by joining your body with hers. Once this is done, The Ritual is satisfied, and you will be mated for life. You may begin when you wish."

Edward turns my face to his and asks me to open my eyes. As I look into his green depths, he tells me, "I want you to lay back and relax. Allow your body to feel everything I do, and share this experience with me." I nod. My head is resting on the pillow, and I think about Studies. _This is one of the things they did not prepare me for. This is one of the mysteries I was assured my Lifemate would guide me through. _I totally understand that now, because no one could have prepared me for the sight of Edward's head as it rested between my legs. And there is nothing on earth to describe the feeling of his tongue as it touches the most secret part of me.

He is placing open mouth kisses along the inside of my thighs, and when he moves to my mound and begins to kiss and lick and suck on the little bundle of nerves, it is like fireworks are going off inside my body. I can't control my movements or the noises I am making. My body is bucking, my voice crying out. For what, I'm not sure. I only know that Edward holds the key to whatever I am waiting for.

I can hear myself chanting his name. Edward slips a finger inside of me and begins to slide it in and out. This simply increases my pleasure as I continue to call out to him. Edward adds a second finger, and I feel as if I am on the verge of exploding. Every part of my body is tingling, and with a slight nip of his teeth, he sends me flying. "Oh! Edward!" I scream over and over.

Edward quickly moves up even with me. Before I have a chance to float down from Heaven, I am sent crashing back to earth. Edward places the tip of his erection at my entrance, and with one quick thrust, he breaks through my barrier. He swallows my cries with a kiss, and though he is buried to the hilt in me, he stays perfectly still.

He pulls away from the kiss to whisper, "Don't move baby. The pain will ease. I didn't want to hurt you, but there is no other way. I wanted to make it quick like ripping off a band-aid. I am so sorry. Just breathe." Poor Edward, I think he feels worse than I do. He keeps rambling about how sorry he is and how it won't hurt like this again. _How do I make him realize that I am adjusting and the pain is leaving? _ Hesitantly I move my hips. I suddenly feel the need for friction. Edward groans.

I smile a little saying, "It's better now." He nods.

"Tell me if you feel any pain, and we'll wait." I agree and he begins to move. Slowly at first, raising up the tiniest bit and then lowering back down. It feels ok. Edward is watching me closely for signs of discomfort, so I give him another smile. His movements become more pronounced, and I start to meet his thrusts. This brings about a series of moan and nonsense words.

"Oh yeah, mmmm, that, just, ooh, right, yes." At this point, I'm not certain who is saying what. I only know that the pleasure has returned ten-fold. Edward's pace increases. His movements become jerky instead of smooth. He tells me, "Oh, God, I'm so close. Come with me." He reaches between us and flicks the little button at my core and sends me soaring into Heaven again. Only this time I am not alone on my flight. With one last thrust Edward joins me, as he spills his life essence inside my body. Edward collapses on top of me but quickly rolls to his side taking me with him. He wraps me in his arms as we both work to get our labored breathing under control.

"This couple is bonded. The Ritual is at an end. The Faith has issued its blessing." Father Aro concluded suddenly. My head is immediately pulled from the fog it was in. _How could I have forgotten they were here?_ I feel my face getting warm and know I am turning bright red. Edward chuckles.

"Forgot about them, did you?" I nod my head, adding my snickers to his. He leans down, grabs the sheet, and pulls it over us in an effort to ease my discomfort. On their way out, everyone is congratulating us and wishing us well.

My dad gives a weak smile and says, "You did good, kiddo." _How utterly embarrassing. I am saying goodbye to my dad, while lying naked in bed with my new husband. How does this make sense? _Dr. Cullen and Esme are the last to leave.

She points to a drawer and says, "I left some bottles of water and a snack in the nightstand for you, just in case you need it." Edward smiles at her and thanks them both as they close the door behind them.

We are alone. For the first time since we met, a little over an hour ago, we are the only people in the room. Edward smiles at me. He reaches over me to get the water and gives me one. Both of us take several large gulps before saying anything. Edward begins.

"I'm so glad it's you. Seeing you walk into the house tonight made me believe in fate. I saw you at The Compound and couldn't get you out of my head, and now here you are. Mine. I'm so glad." There is so much I want to say to him. Before I can begin, I am overcome by a large yawn. Edward just gives me his crooked little grin and turns off the light saying, "Sleep, my Bella. We have a lifetime to talk and get know each other. Just sleep, my darling, tomorrow is soon enough to begin the rest of our lives."

As much as I want to argue, I can't. My eyes are already starting to slip closed as the day's events overtake me. Things have ended so differently from my expectations. I am safe, warm, and content to fall asleep in the arms of my Lifemate.

September 14 1:47 AM Edward's POV

It's late, and I should be sleeping. The drama of the last couple of days should have taken its toll, but I just can't close my eyes. The beautiful girl beside me keeps my attention riveted as she whispers and mumbles in her sleep. At first, I am afraid she is having a nightmare. It's not like there isn't a reason for that. But no, my Bella's dreams are all of me. She calls out my name and says the strangest things.

"Bronze-haired Adonis, " she says. "My Edward. He likes me? Tanya is stupid." That one earns a laugh. "He's glad!" It amazes me that this girl I just met is already carving a place in my heart. My dad told me two days ago that fate has a reason for all the hell it was putting me through. I guess I agree with him, because the reason is lying here wrapped in my arms.

I never dreamed I could get so lost in someone that I'd forget where I was, but I did. Tonight, during The Ritual, everyone else in the room ceased to exist. It was just Bella and me. We were all that mattered. Our bodies fit together as if they were made for each other. I'd been with other girls, but this was different, special. I guess that sounds silly coming from a guy, but it is no less true.

As I worshiped her body tonight, I knew she was it for me, the one. I heard my brothers talking after their Rituals, about how right things felt and I kind of laughed at them for it. We never really believed in the principles of The Faith, we just played along for Mom's sake. Now I suppose the shoe is on the other foot, because I feel the same way. This is right. She is right for me. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this beautiful, kind, loving daughter of The Faith.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Please don't hate me……this is not an update yet. Your lovely reviews have convinced me to work on this and make it a full story. I just have to get through the last few weeks of school before and I can devote myself to it fully.

In the mean time, if you are interested. My beta, aspire2write and I have written a series of one-shots together for The Sport of Love Challenge over at The Writer's Coffee Shop. We would love it if you would run over and check them out. Voting starts on Friday, May 7.

Story titles are:

RETURNING HER SERVE (Rosalie and Emmett)

IN COACH'S OFFICE (Alice and Jasper)

TRAINING FOR MORE (Bella and Edward)

They are located at www . twcslibrary . com

Simply remove the spaces and away you go. Thank you for all your support!

TDT


End file.
